dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Rusch (New Earth)
Firestorm has the ability to alter the molecular composition of organic and inorganic matter after Martin Stein made some alterations to the Matrix. The full measure of this ability is limited only by Jason’s will and imagination. This power operates with such precision that he can turn a tire into a working hairdryer and vice versa. Jason’s finesse with molecular reconstruction is directly linked to the amount of scientific knowledge available to him. If he is merged with a chemist or a nuclear physicist, the ease with which Firestorm’s power operates increases. Firestorm’s power does not appear to be limited by weight or volume, although something on the level of the Sun would be beyond him. :::*Energy Projection: Firestorm can generate large waves of thermal-nuclear radiation. With enough practice and concentration, Jason can focus this energy into a concussive "fusion blast". Martin Stein's alterations to the costume make the fusion blasts more efficient. :::*Quark Vision: The ability to see molecular structures and detect discrete atomic interactions. ::::*UV Vision'' ::::*''Thermal Vision'' ::::*''Microscopic Vision'' ::::*''Telescopic Vision'' :::*''Flight: Through an act of will, Firestorm can fly without the aid of wings or artificial enhancements. He can fly beyond the outer reaches of Earth’s atmosphere and can travel to the moon with little impediment. He can survive in outer space without equipment. :::*Superhuman Strength'' :::*''Superhuman Durability'' :::*''Phasing: A more stable version of the original Firestorm's intangibility. It was temporarily lost in a run-in with a metahuman capable of stealing other metas' powers, but eventually resurfaced. :::*Regeneration'' :::*''Elemental Reconstruction'' :::*''Self Sustenance: Firestorm can survive for extended periods without the need for either food or water. :::*Firestorm Matrix Memory Recall: The ability to play back the memories of the Firestorm Matrix - or the memories of its hosts - in the Firestorm mindscape. :::*Limited Time-Sight: A limited form of time-sight, which lets Jason catch glimpses of the Matrix's past and/or future in dreams. The ability to see the future is presently beyond either Jason or Martin's conscious control. :::*Elemental Firestorm Connection: Jason retained Ronnie's psychic connection to Martin Stein's "Elemental Firestorm"; Martin, however, appeared unaware the Firestorm Matrix had been transferred to Jason up until the two actually met. :::*Limited Telepathic Link: Jason has a telepathic link to Gehenna, a link which apparently enables Gehenna to communicate with Jason, communicate with the other person in the Firestorm merge (apparently visualizing the other person as a floating head), and see Firestorm's immediate surroundings. | Abilities = | Strength = Firestorm possesses superhuman strength which is at least in the 10 ton class. | Weaknesses = '''Atomic Fusion': There were originally two problems with the merge. The first problem was that the other person's body chemistry affected Jason for the duration of the merge; if the other person had been taking drugs, Jason would find himself affected by the drugs to a lesser extent. The second problem was even more dangerous; if either Jason or the other person in the merge overstretched themselves, the other person in the merge could burn out and die. Martin's redesign adjusted things so that host burn out is, theoretically, no longer a risk, but the partner's body chemistry is still a problem. Absorption Overload: The Firestorm Matrix now draws its power from the Sun, or any nearby stars; should it be overcharged - for example, by spending too much time in the Sun's vicinity - then the Matrix burns out, severely crippling Firestorm's powers. Unlike previous incarnations, this version of Firestorm can affect biological matter without experiencing harmful biofeedback, though trying it can cause unusual effects. As of this writing, Jason and Martin have chosen to leave this ability off the table, to be used only when there's no other choice. Extradimensional Attack: The other partner in the merge is usually safe from external harm. However, they can be attacked by someone with the ability to become extradimensional. Removed From Humanity: The greatest danger of the Firestorm Matrix is a long-term one; beyond a certain power level, the host slowly becomes distanced from their humanity. Martin became mentally and emotionally distanced, while Ronnie had become the effective equivalent of a walking energy containment unit by the time of his death. | Equipment = * Firestorm Costume: The focus of Firestorm's costume was made more practical by Martin's redesign, including control devices able to contain and direct the hero's nuclear energies. Firestorm's newer powers, such as his ability to control organic matter, were left out of the new design out of a fear that they might be too difficult to control without making the Firestorm hosts less human over time. * Tools and Gadgets: The Firestorm costume can now manifest various minor tools and sensors out of energy. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The original Firestorm concept was created by writers Gerry Conway and Al Milgrom. Jason Rusch was created by Dan Jolley. * Jason's dual identity is known to a number of people, including his father, Gehenna, Firehawk, Pozar, his fellow JLA members, the New Gods, the Pionic Man, and Doctor Otaki, one of Jason's former neighbors. * According to Infinite Crisis, had the Pre-Crisis Multiverse continued, Jason would have been a native of the original Earth-Eight. Known adversaries *Casey Krinsky *Cliff Carmichael *Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) *Multiplex *Pionic Man *Pupil *Typhoon Others who have shared the Firestorm Matrix In chronological order *Gordon *Stevie Golek *Preston *Nicole Garcia *Mick Wong *Luis Salvador *Fredo Burleson *Lorraine Reilly *Ronnie Raymond *Martin Stein *Gehenna | Trivia = * Firestorm was the spotlight origin feature in 52 Week Thirty-Seven. | Recommended = * Firestorm (Volume 3) #1 (1st appearance) Related Articles *49 Pleasant Avenue *Alvin Rusch *Bryson's Family Treat *Detroit *Firehawk *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) *Gregson storage facility *Ho-Ho Charlie's Chicken Shack | DC = firestorm | Wikipedia = Firestorm (Jason Rusch) | Links = *''Firestorm (Jason Rusch) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' *''Firestorm biography at Firestorm 2 HQ'' }} Category:African American Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Firestorm